Getting To Know You
by BattyCrash
Summary: Beginning at the end of her 7th year, Tonks uncovers some interesting secrets about her family... and herself. While she stay with Charlie Weasley, or will she submit to an older werewolf? What's wrong in her family? And most importantly, is Tonks herself okay with the changes in her life? (RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE, AND I WILL ADD CHARACTERS AS THEY APPEAR!)
1. Letters

Chapter 1: Letters

The surprise was clear on my face as I opened a large package, brought to me by a strange barn owl. My hair was turning more and more turquoise as my curiosity started to peak. Inside the brown wrapping was a good, thick letter and two leather-bound journals. One had my name inscribed on it in gold leaf, and the other was titled "The Art of Housekeeping." My family being as it was, it was probably an enchanted book that was something totally different depending on what you needed. Maybe it could take the place of my textbooks… I shrugged and tore the envelope open. Inside was a single thick piece of paper. It had been written by my Great Aunt Nymphodora. I'd never heard of her, so I started to read.

_My dearest great-niece Dora,_

_ It is my pleasure to contact you on such a fine date in history. Today is your great-great-great grandfather's birthday! He was part of the group of wizards who helped end the wars with the goblins. Isn't that just wonderful!_ _As a tradition in our fine family, on important dates we contact a relative we haven't seen in a while (Or ever!) and seen them a nice gift and a long letter of introduction. (This is, of course, a Barnes family tradition, so you would not have heard of it. I married into the wonderful Barnes family line.) I have sent you a journal (or a diary, which ever you'd like to call it), and an enchanted book. The journal is yours, and I had it inscribed with your name, and the book will turn into any book you need as you need it. However, it will not take the place of your textbooks! _

_ It is very much my hope that we will meet each other someday soon! Just send ahead a note, and I'll make sure you're right cozy in my little home! _

_ Fair wishes,_

_ You're adoring Great Aunt Nympodora_

_P.S. Old Bernitch will need to rest a little after his journey. He's rather old._

What were the odds? An aunt I had never heard of sent me a letter to give me a diary, a book, and a letter informing me that my great-great-great grandfather's birthday was today. I shrugged again and looked at the owl in front of me.

"Bernitch?" I asked. He gave a hoot in answer, so I fed him a bit of my sausage, "You're a cute owl, you know?" I wished I had an owl of my own, but I didn't. I'd go into town in a few days to post a letter to my great-aunt, and evidently my name sake.

"Tonks, are you talking to an owl?" Charlie Weasley, my best friend, asked.

"Well… Yeah. He's my great aunt's. The one I've never heard of," I sighed.

"Interesting… Very interesting."


	2. Exams!

With the upcoming NEWTS, I barely had time to contemplate about my mysterious great-aunt, the book, or write in the journal. All three things, letter, book, and journal, were thrown in my trunk to take care of later. I had gotten many, many letters from different places wanting to recruit me for their work. A few I considered, and one job I almost accepted, when I got a letter from the Ministry. They wanted me as an Auror! I was very excited and owled back within the next week saying something along the lines of, "Of course! If you'll take me." After that, I threw myself even harder into my studies, but did take a little time for fun; however, I really needed to pass. I was going to be an Auror!

As the days of exams got closer, people started collapsing from nerves. I was super stressed, working as hard as I could to get the best grades possible. Transfiguration came with almost no problem for me, Potions were harder, and Charms were scraping along, but barely there. Arithmancy wasn't so bad, once I began to understand the charts better. Defense Against the Dark Arts was my best subject by far. Muggle studies were easy, seeing as my dad was a Muggleborn. Astronomy I had almost dropped, but kept on because I liked it so much, and was fairly good at it. My studying now focused completely on charms, I looked for a willing and able tutor to help me with charms. It was a Ravenclaw named Pepper Ariel, who was already helping 2 Slytherins, Madison and Alison Green, and a Hufflepuff, Jamie Jackson. She was really nice to me and the three other girls, and she didn't make me feel stupid or silly at all when I didn't understand something. She let us practice spells on her, giving herself fake memories for us to take, accepting the fact that a Cheering Charm might go wrong and she may end up in the ladies' room with a bloody nose, making fake messes for us to attempt to clear, and so forth. Pepper was really nice and good at tutoring. By time for exams, I was completely comfortable with Charms, something I never had been.

o0o

It was stifling hot in the Great Hall, where I was finishing my DADA exams.

23. A: What is a werewolf?

_A werewolf is a person who every month on the full month transforms into a wolf-like creäture. They have been known to attack Muggles to wizards, young or old, big or small. Their bite transforms their victim into a werewolf as well. However, a recent development in medicine has come up with a potion, the Wolfsbane Potion that renders the werewolf harmless. They still transform, but they know who they are and they can curl up somewhere until they transform back. However, no cure has been found._

B: What is the difference between a werewolf and a regular wolf?

_ A werewolf has a longer snout, and slightly larger, more humanoid eyes. Their fur is typically shorter, and brown. They are also not always wolves. Wolves themselves are typically larger, though certain werewolves can be the same size as wolves. Of course, you usually can't get close enough to distinguish the differences. Besides, if it's a werewolf, you may get attacked and possibly killed. (1)_

I finished the test just as Professor Marvel called for quills down. She collected all the exams and smiled at us. "You may go, my children." I chuckled softly, standing up and stretching, before I went outside to the lake. The sky was a wonderful shade of blue (2), with few clouds dotting in the sky. The sun reflected off the lake, burning it a bright aqua color. I settled myself under a tree with dropping branches that shaded the area completely. Charlie soon joined me, along with our 2 other friends, Marley Ford and Jackson Vancouver (3). I sat between Charlie and Jackson, Marley sitting in Jackson's lap. Her blond curls were all in his face, but he didn't have the nerves to say so. I giggled slightly, and Charlie looped an arm around me.

"So Tonks, how do you think you did?" he asked.

"I may have left out a couple of things on the werewolf section, but otherwise fine," I said. They all laughed and I grinned.

Marley flipped her bangs out of her face, and said in a slimy, sneering voice, "Well _I_ don't have to worry about. Daddy's already set me up with a job in the Ministry, so _I _will be fine." We all laughed at her perfect impression of Marina Doyle

"And of course, _I _will never have to work cause Mummy loves me so," I simpered, even transforming myself to look like Tiffany Rabbe (4). We all laughed, not noticing that someone was watching us.

* * *

_Hey guys! _

_I skipped A/Ns for the first chapter, so I'm here now! _

_I usually don't update regularly, but I really LOVE this story. So you can probably expect chapters ever Wednesdays OR Thursdays(Sometimes I'm busy and can't get them up), and probably every other week, maybe every week. I PROMISE the word count will get longer as I go. _

_I'm also going to start two more HP fanfictions, so I'll keep you updated for those! :)_

* * *

_Footnotes:_

_1: Yes! I did this all from memory! _

_2: Like The background on microsoft word 2007. GOd I love that shade of blue~_

_3: Yes, yes I did._

_4: Marina Doyle and Tiffany Rabbe are going to be Crabbe and Goyle's mothers. I just thought the last names shouldn't change much. Lol_


	3. Watched

**Disclaimer: ANYTHING YOU RECONGISE IS NOT MINE! I do reserve the rights to Marley, Jackson, Tiffany, Marina, Bernitch, Tonks' Great Aunt, and this plot. And any flying donut fixtures names Larinna? Those are mine too **

* * *

_A deep green shadow filled the room, casting a greenish sheen on everything. As I watched, everything dissolved, and I felt myself sinking into a deep, long cavern. There seemed to be no exit to this endless wandering except for a single door, but it was locked. I wandered endlessly, locking for a way out, when everything turned to bugs and crawled away, forming a forest. A wolf howled in the distance, and something was shaking me…_

"Get off… Let me go…" I moaned, rolling on to my side, "Stop…." I blinked my eyes open into Marley's smiling, jeering face. Marley and I were both proud 'Puffs and the two boys, Charlie, and Jackson were both Gryfinddors. Marls was never too happy about that, as she and Jackson were dating.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes!" she giggled softly, "Come on, let's get ready." I stood up and stretched, the neon striped PJ top I was wearing clashing with the pastel plaid bottoms I had on. Marley chuckled softly and handed me a loose light blue top with a lace front, a tight fighting peach tank top, and a pair of tight black pants.

"Marley! What is this?" I exclaimed softly. It wasn't that it didn't look nice, it was that it was so… _Tight_.

"Clothes. Don't you want to catch Charlie's eye?" she said, winking. I shook my head, and she sighed with great gusto and drama, falling across on to my bed.

When I came back out from the bathroom after my shower, I was dressed as Marley wanted me to be. My eyeliner flicked out in perfect little wings on either side of my eyes. My eye shadow, light peach with flecks of gold, perfectly accented my eyes that day with their flecks of gold on a melted chocolate background. My hair was its normal pink colour, but longer and in gently curls, and a bit less bright. I didn't feel like myself, but I knew I was beautiful. I slipped a simple gold locket around my neck, letting it rest right above the neckline of my low-cut peach tank top that kept my even lower cut blue top modest. I knew Marley would complain about my lack of figure, but I'd never wanted to be big, just a little curvy, which was set off by everything she made me wear. Most of the time, I'd add my own touches, like the locket or knee socks, scarves or belts, vests or headbands, etc. Today I had added a headband with a white rose on it as well as the locket. Marley soon followed me out, her makeup a little less perfect.

"Tonks! You're so, well, boyish, but you always have the best makeup! Help me, please?" she begged. Taking pity on my sadly shaky handed friend, I magicked her makeup off and sat down with my eyeliner and eye shadow box. Her eyes were a lovely blueish grey colour, and her hair was golden blonde curls that fell to the small of her back. I quickly did her makeup, just as well as mine had been done. "Thank you so much!" she said, giving me a hug after I put my makeup up. I looked her up and down. She was wearing a low cut red tank top under a black short sleeved cardigan. The top button, shaped like a badger, was buttoned, and the rest were left opened. She was wearing tight fitting tan capris, and her feet were clad in simple sandals. Her nails were painted red and yellow. Her thumbs and big toes had badgers done on them.

I followed my pretty friend to the great hall were we met the two boys. Jackson caught Marley as she ran to him, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a light smear of pink lip gloss. Charlie gave me a friendly, one-armed hug and then we proceeded to the hall. Usually, we had to be split by houses, but lately people had ignored that rule and so I sat in between Charlie and some younger boy, across from Marley and Jackson. Bill Weasley, Charlie's older brother, sat on the other side of Marley, diagonally across from me. He flashed me a smile, which I returned in a blink.

-The Slytherin Table-

~3rd~

"Look at them! Even the sight of them makes me sick," a girl sneered. Her hair was long and black, and her face had the look of one who had eaten to many lemons. A girl sitting next to her, a brunette, nodded in agreement. Another black haired boy, who sat across from them, chimed in his agreement.

"Did you see what that Nasty Tinks(1) girl did? She copied me! ME!" the brunette, Tiffany Rabbe, complained, "The nerve of some people!"

"Tiff, its Tonks. Besides, it's not like they're actually going to undermine you; they're just no bodies," the black haired boy, Rebustus Crabbe(2), assured.

"Well that Marlene copied me," the black-haired girl, Marina Doyle, whined, her nose turning up even more, if that was even possible.

"You're much prettier than her, I promise," Tiffany assured, resting a hand on her cousin's arm. She gave a triumphant smile.

Little did they know, someone was watching them…

* * *

_Hey guys! _

_Yeah, I know I said I'd update every Wednesday/Thursday but things got out of hand with home work and drama(the fun kind) and then **DRAMA**(the bad kind), sooooo... Yeah. Anyway, I did get this up on **A **Thursday. Great right? Anyway, it's a half day today! (Parent Teacher conferences) and we're out tomorrow for the same reason, so I'll try to write a nother couple chapters. I'll **definitely** write one today, so they'll be another one up in a couple of hours(If all goes as planned, you know?). So most of this chapter was t kinda introduce you to Marley, Tiffany, Marina, and Rebustus, but there are some important plot points for me to build on. If you can guess what's an important plot point, you can have a kiss from any Harry Potter character and from Larinna, te flying rainbow donut fixture. _

_I originally wrote this on 9/11. All you Americans out they're reading this, let's have a little moment for those poor people in the Twin Towers. Everyone else, if you would join in this with us, we will be forever grateful. If you do not know what happened on 9/11, just shoot me a PM or ask in a review. I promise I will get back to you as fast as possible. _

_So, I'm going to start doing questions of the chapter. They're may be 1, 2, 3, or even 4. Today we have 2. They are BOTH optional._

_**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**_

_**1. Who do you think is watching them? Or is it a different person which time?**_

_**2. Who is your favorite character so far that isn't from the books? Mine are definitely Tiff and Marls. **_

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**1: originally, that was a mistake, but I thought it would be funny if Tiff messed up her name so I did. I didn't know Crabbe or Goyle's parents names, so I took the liberty of making them up. :) Rabbe and Doyle, classy huh?**

**2: Again, I didn't know Crabbe's dad's name so I just named him Rebustus. When I find out, I'll change it, deal? But Tiff and Marina will stay the same.**


End file.
